The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved motorhomes.
This term or expression "motorhome" is of comparatively recent origin. It is now commonly utilized to designate a motor vehicle constructed so as to be capable of being utilized as at least a temporary place of residence as well as a motor vehicle. Many different types of motorhomes have been constructed and used. Most commonly most motorhomes are constructed utilizing conventional or nearly conventional motor vehicle parts and/or components. It is considered that an understanding of this invention will be expedited by defining parts of a motor vehicle and of a motorhome.
Motorhomes are normally built utilizing what is referred to as a "chassis" of a motor vehicle. As used in this specification this term is employed to designate all of the mechanical components of a motorhome except the wheels which are normally obtained from an automotive manufacturer. Thus, this expression does not include any sort of a floor structure, any sort of a body structure, the vehicle wheels or the like, but does include various mechanical components such as the motor, the axles, control pedals, steering wheel and the like and the chassis frame upon which these and other items are mounted which are required in a motor vehicle. Most commonly this chassis frame includes two, somewhat parallel elongated members which extend between the front and rear ends of the chassis. The chassis frame is normally utilized for the purpose of directly or indirectly supporting the vehicle body.
As used herein this term "vehicle body" includes a shell-like structure which extends over the chassis in order to enclose the usable space within a motorhome and to enclose or cover various parts of the chassis itself. Thus, this term "vehicle body" includes that portion of the vehicle directly or indirectly supported on the chassis which encloses the area of the chassis where various controls and the like for operating the vehicle are located as well as the areas in back of this portion of the chassis extending towards the rear of the vehicle.
The term "driving compartment" is normally employed and is used herein in order to designate that portion of the interior of the vehicle body where these controls are located and where an individual operating the vehicle will normally sit. This term "driving compartment" also is used herein to designate adjacent areas within the body of the vehicle such as a location where a passenger sitting parallel to the driver of the vehicle will sit. In the usual motorhome construction the driving compartment will contain an upwardly extending housing or cover towards the front of the drivers compartment located midway between the sides of the vehicle body. Such a housing serves to isolate those using the motorhome from the motor and other functional components of the vehicle.
Because of the manner in which vehicle chassis are normally made the floor of the driver's compartment in a motorhome will normally be located somewhat further from the ground than those portions of the floor of the motorhome located on the chassis frame to the rear of the driver's compartment. This has resulted in the interiors of common motorhomes being constructed on two different levels with the floor of the driver's compartment at one level and the floor of the motorhome at a lower level. As a consequence of this the interiors of the motorhomes constructed as indicated in the preceding are normally divided up by a step located between the floor of the driver's compartment and the motorhome floor.
Although unquestionably the type construction indicated in the preceding discussion is serviceable it is considered that this type of construction is disadvantageous. On occasion individuals are apt to trip when walking from the floor of the driver's compartment to the floor of the living area of the vehicle or vice versa. Further, those sitting on chairs, a sofa or the like located on the floor of the motorhome will be at a lower level than those sitting in the driver's compartment. Since individuals frequently like to be on approximately the same level when holding social conversation as a consequence of this difference in levels conversation between those sitting in the driver's compartment and those sitting on the floor of the motorhome proper is placed at something of a handicap. While this may not be of significance while a motorhome is driven from one location to another it becomes reasonably important when a motorhome is utilized for recreational or living purposes.
The known construction of motorhomes indicated in the preceding discussion is also considered disadvantageous because of another collateral matter. This concerns the problem of storage space encountered in connection with motorhomes and more specifically the storage of various containers or tanks as are needed in connection with the operation of a motorhome and the storage of miscellaneous items such as luggage, beach chairs, tools and so on. With current construction in which the motorhome floor is mounted directly upon the vehicle chassis there is a somewhat limited problem of where to put and how to mount these various different tanks, and in particular where to put such tanks so that the weight is satisfactorily distributed and so that they can be easily serviced. The existing motorhome structures are not considered to provide adequate, accessible storage space for miscellaneous items as noted.